


When Two Families Become One

by midnightrockerchick



Series: One Big Happy Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Homophobia, Max Lightwood - Freeform, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Rafael Bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Alec Lightwood finds an abandoned warlock baby.  Magnus rescues a baby shadowhunter.  The two fathers meet one fateful day and realize that they can become one big happy family.





	1. Alec Finds A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!  
> I love comments!  
> Alternate Universe: Alec and Magnus have not met yet.

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace had been out all day dealing with some demons that had been spotted all around New York.  The trio had been out for ten hours straight and they were all exhausted.  The trio walks up the institute’s steps discussing the day.

“I’m gonna go to Taki’s with Clary, wanna come?” asks Jace, taking the steps two at a time.

“Nah, I have plans with Simon already,” tells Isabelle.

“I’m good,” laughs Alec.  At first he hated Clary and was jealous of Jace and her relationship.  But after getting to know her, he realized that she was the best person for Jace.  All those years Alec had been pining over Jace, hiding his sexuality, hoping that one day Jace and him could be together.  Clary and Jace together finally gave Alec the push to come out to his parents.  He even dated a couple of guys, but none he actually felt anything for.  They were just for fun, some other shadowhunters that had also came out after Alec.  None of the relationships lasted more than a month.  Alec wished he could fall in love, wished he could find that person that would make him whole.  His siblings had, he was happy for them, but it still made him jealous.

Jace reaches the door of the institute, pushing it open.  Jace takes one step inside, when the three hear it.  High pitch squeals sound from the stairs, coming from a pile of rags.

“What is that?” Isabelle asks, stepping away from the door.

The cries continue, sending shivers down Alec’s spine.  The cries remind Alec of when he was younger, listening to his younger brother cry in his nursery down the hall.  Little Alec would walk to his brother’s room and shush him to sleep.  Alec missed Max so much.  Max had died years ago, killed by Sebastian.  It still hurt to think of him.  Alec shuffles over to the rages, bending over trying to see what’s making the noise.  Alec pushes away the rages, staring at a startling sight.

A baby lays on the stairs, skin a light blue.  At first Alec believes that the baby must be freezing and that’s the reason for his skin color.  But, after looking closer Alec realizes that the baby’s skin is naturally blue.  Reaching down Alec scoops the baby up, trying to wrap it in the rags as best he can.  The baby stops crying, looking up at Alec with big watery eyes.

“By the angel, it’s so cold its skin is blue,” announces Isabelle taking a peek at the baby.

Alec shakes his head, “No, I think it’s a baby warlock.”  Alec runs a finger over the baby’s cheek, feeling the coldness radiating off his skin.  “The baby is cold, but it looks like its skin is just blue.”

“Look,” Jace says reaching for a piece of paper that had fallen from the rags.  Jace raises the paper up, reading it aloud.  “ _Who could love it?_ ”

His mother must have left him on the steps, after being tricked into having a baby with a demon.  It hurt Alec to think that the baby’s mother just decided that she didn’t want him.  He knew it must have been hard on a mundane to give birth to a warlock child, but he could never imagine abandoning a child.  Alec always wanted children, at first he imagined that he’d have them with some women he didn’t actually love, but after coming out he hoped one day he and his husband would be able to adopt.

“We should take him inside,” Alec stays, moving toward the institute doors.

The three move through the institute to the infirmary, handing over the baby to a nurse.  After getting checked out it was deduced that the baby is a boy, and about six months old.  Isabelle had went through some of the family’s old stuff, finding an old onesie and cloth diaper for the baby, which she had given to Alec to put on the baby, while she went to the store to buy some baby formula.

The nurse hands over the baby, leaving Alec with no instruction.  Not sure what to do Alec places the baby on an infirmary bed, laying the onesie and diaper next to the naked baby.  Alec never before dressed a baby this small, and for some reason it was harder than battling demons.  The baby was fussy, tired, hungry, and confused and did not want to wear the diaper.  After finally getting the baby’s chubby legs through the diaper’s leg holes, Alec moved to getting him into the onesie.  Just like the diaper the baby was not in the mood to get dressed, putting up a struggle.

“Please blueberry,” pleads Alec, trying to tug the baby’s arm into the sleeve.  Alec wasn’t sure why he called the baby blueberry, but after saying it he knew it fit.  The baby’s skin was the same shade as the fruit and calling the baby “baby” was getting annoying.  After a great struggle Alec finally is able to get the baby into the onesie, snapping up the front buttons.  The onesie is a light blue, almost the same shade of blue as the baby’s skin, patterned with yellow stars.  Happily Alec plucks up the baby cradling him in his arms.

“We got the baby stuff.”  A soft voice comes from the infirmary door.  Alec spins around spotting four people standing in the doorway.  Simon, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary stand staring at the baby with love in their eyes.  Clutched in Clary’s hands are a bunch of plastic bags, filled with formula and other baby items.

Clary moves toward Alec placing the bags on a bed.  She grabs the formula mix and empty bottle out of the plastic bag, and starts for the door.  “I’m gonna go make some formula, he’s probably so hungry.”

“How is the little guy?” asks Isabelle.  Iz moves next to Alec tickling the baby’s belly, causing him to send out cute high pitch squeals.

“Happy,” Alec answers looking down at the baby with joy.  Alec could already feel it, he was getting attached.  The way that the baby looked at Alec made him feel happy, made his heart swell.  Alec never thought about it before, but could he be a single parent?  Alec didn’t know the answer, but what he did know was that he never wanted to let this baby go.

“What’s going to happen to him?” asks Alec.

Simon and Jace move closer to Alec, both peeking at the happy baby.  “Because there is no home for wayward warlocks or anything, it seems he’s going to go live with the Silent Brothers,” answers Jace.

“What?!” Alec announces, startling both the baby and his friends.  Alec knew that the Silent Brothers had taken in warlocks in the past, making sure they didn’t by accidently hurt mundanes, but he never heard of them taking care of a baby.  Who would wrestle him into his pajamas?  Who would make him giggle?

“Alec, there’s nowhere else for him to go,” Iz tells, placing her hand on Alec’s arm.  Alec looks down at the baby, their eyes locking.  As if he knew what Alec needed his little blueberry snuggles into Alec’s chest, sending out squeals of joy.

At that moment Clary walks back into the room, handing the bottle to Alec.  It had been years since Alec fed baby Max, but to Alec it was like riding a bike.  Alec places the bottle into the baby’s mouth, watching as he starts to suckle.

“I’m keeping him.”


	2. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec search for a warlock to help glamour Max so he can go out into the world. Isabelle worries she isn't a good Aunt and Max says his first words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My character's are the book characters. The institute is one from the books not the show. Only the Lightwoods and their partners live in the institute.

Yesterday had been a long day.Alec spent the whole day filling out forms and answering questions, to finalize the adoption.Alec had only had the baby for three days now, but he was now his.The little blue baby was his son.At first Alec’s siblings were a little unsure whether keeping the baby was a good idea, but after seeing how much Alec loved the baby, they knew that Alec keeping him was the best thing.Alec was so happy that his siblings supported him.The only thing that did make Alec worried was his parents.They now had a warlock grandson, and he didn’t know how they would take it.

Loud cries pull Alec from his trance.Alec spins around, walking toward the new crib in the corner of his room.A nursery has been set up down the hall from Alec’s room, but the baby seemed to be happier where he could see Alec.Alec leans over the crib bars, staring at his baby.The little blue baby sits up in his crib, swinging his arms in the air.At the sight of Alec the baby raises up his arms, making grabbing motions with his fists.

“You want Daddy, Maxie?” Alec asks, picking up the baby.Alec had decided to name his baby after his deceased brother Max.His sister thought it was the sweetest thing, and Max already answers to the name.

Max coos snuggling into his dad’s chest.Alec rubs small circles on his back, pacing up and down the room. Max struggles in Alec’s arms, not happy.Max has been coopt up in Alec’s room all day and knows the baby craves a change in scenery.

“Okay Maxie wanna go see your Uncle Jace?”Max and Alec leave the room moving down the empty hall.As a child Alec hated how empty the institute was, but now he was thankful.Max was a little blue warlock, he would easily stand out and Alec didn’t want to deal was strangers staring at him.When Max first arrived there were a few other shadowhunters visiting, but they all left last night, leaving only Alec and his siblings and their partners inside the institute.Because of Max’s skin Alec new that it’d be extremely hard to take Max outside.Jace and he had been trying to find a warlock to contact, which is what Jace is doing at the moment.

Jace sits in the library at the desk, hanging up the phone.At the sight of Alec and Max a smile grows on Jace’s face.It warms Alec’s heart to think of how much his siblings loved Max, even if they just met him.It was if Max had been part of their family the whole time.Alec couldn’t imagine a world without Max and didn’t want to either.

“Hey, brother,” Jace says leaning back in his chair.Alec moves toward Jace, Max in his arms.The tiny blue head looks around the room in awe, staring at everything as if it was a wonderland.Jace reaches out to Alec, making a grabbing motion with his hands, wanting Max.Alec happily hands Max over, watching as his brother holds his son.Jace places Max on his lap, spinning him around so he faces his father.

Max lets out noises of fear, as he realizes Alec isn’t holding him anymore.His chubby hands reach out for Alec, tears welling in his eyes.“Come on Max, it’s just Uncle Jace, he won’t hurt you,” Alec tells, trying to console the baby.

A hurt look springs up on Jace’s face as he attempts to calm down the baby.Spinning the baby around so Jace and Max are face to face Jace chirps, “Hey Maxie.”Jace moves his leg up and down bobbing the baby.“Remember me, I’m your uncle.I was there when your daddy found you.I made you laugh yesterday with my funny faces.Remember?”Max doesn’t seem too and starts to cry.Yesterday Alec had been sitting in the kitchen trying to break Max out of a crying fit when Jace saved the day.He sat across from Alec making goofy faces which made Max stop crying instantly and made him laugh.

“Please stop crying Max,” Jace says turning him around so he could see Alec.“Look your daddy’s right there.”

Max doesn’t stop.He doesn’t want to see Alec he wants Alec to hold him.“Fine!” Jace says lifting Max off his lap.Alec, who had sat down in a chair in front of the desk hops up and receives his crying child.“Your son has got Izzy beat for biggest drama queen.”

Alec rolls his eyes pulling Max to his chest, as he sits back in his chair.Max buried his head into Alec’s chest, clasping onto his shirt for dear life.“It’s okay Blueberry, Daddy’s got you.”Alec rubs small circles on Max’s back.Gradually the tears subside, transforming to whimpers.The whimpers slowly quiet down and Max loosens his grip on Alec’s shirt a little.

Alec looks away from Max raising his head to look at Jace, still looking a little hurt.“He loves you. He’s just a baby, he doesn’t know any better.”

“I know, he doesn’t realize how great I am.”Alec rolls his eyes again, laughing at Jace’s ego.He loved that about Jace, how no matter what the situation was he would be able to throw some statement in about how amazing he was.It wasn’t as if Jace was lying, he’s a great shadowhunter.

“Find anything?” Alec asks, hoping he found a warlock that could help them with Max.

“Yes,” Jace answers.“I found two warlocks.The High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss.”

Max starts to fuss again, hitting Alec’s chest.Alec figure Max was bored, their conversation wasn’t interesting and no one was talking in baby voices.Lifting up the baby, Alec twists him so he can see Jace, and begins bouncing his knee up and down.

“Who do you think we should go to?” Alec questions.Max twists around staring up at Alec.He babbles something, which is not even close to words.

“I agree Max,” Jace says in a baby voice, pretending Max said something coherent.“Magnus Bane has a reputation, and the reputation doesn’t seem kid friendly.Our best chance is probably Catarina Loss, she works at a local hospital.And it just so happens that her warlock mark is blue skin.”

“Really?”Jace nods, proud that he found someone that had the same mark as Max and would obviously know how to glamour it.“That’s amazing.”

“How soon can you leave?” Jace asks, getting up from his chair.

“Now, I can leave now.”Alec gets up too, placing Max on his hip.

“Where are you going?” A voice comes from the library doorway.

Both Alec and Jace turn around, spotting their Izzy, Clary, and Simon standing in the doorway.Their hands are full of shopping bags, stuffed full of what looks like baby supplies.Izzy and Clary had been going crazy the last three days buying piles of gear for the baby.Alec offered going, because he was his son, but Izzy stated and I quote “Your fashion sense sucks, I am not letting you dress this child.”Alec just laughed and let Izzy go crazy.Clary soon joined into the madness, deciding she’ll decorate the nursery.

“And where are you taking my nephew?” Clary adds.The three walk over to Alec and Jace, throwing their bags onto the couch.

Izzy rushes to Alec, her eyes not leaving Max.“How’s my little man?” Izzy asks.Alec hands over Max, knowing he’ll probably freak out like he did before.Izzy happily places Max on her hip.

“So where are you going?” Clary asks.She moves to stand next to Izzy, smiling at her nephew.Well technically Clary and Jace weren’t married yet, but everyone knew that they would get married one day.Clary and Simon were Max’s family just as much as Isabelle and Jace were.

“Jace found a warlock that may be able to help us glamour Max,” Alec answers.Max starts to squirm in Izzy’s arms at the sound of Alec’s voice.Unknowingly Alec moves out of Max’s line of sight, causing the baby to panic even more.Izzy rocks the baby back and forth, listening as Jace explains.

“Catarina Loss, she lives about twenty minutes away from here.She works at a local hospital and is actually blue herself, like Alec’s little blueberry.”

“Wow,” Clary exclaims.“I hope she can help.I don’t want Max to have to stay locked up inside until he figures out how to glamour himself.”

Clary raises her voice over Max’s screams, his body physically shaking.Alec’s heart breaks, and he can see his sister’s is too.Izzy frantically tries to calm down Max, swinging him around in the air.Alec wants to go over and grab the baby, but he doesn’t want to make his sister feel inadequate.

Finally Jace speaks up.“Just give Max back to Alec.He did the same thing when I held him.He looooooves his daddy!”

Alec gives Izzy an apologetic smile reaching for his baby.Izzy reluctantly hands over the baby, obviously upset that she was unsuccessful.Alec tightly holds Max against his chest like before.Slowly he starts to walk to the couch and back, the baby in his arms still crying, but getting calmer as the seconds pass.As Alec spins to make another lap, he spots Isabelle.She is obviously defeated.Isabelle was so happy when Alec said he’d keep Max, saying she’d be the best aunt in the world.Alec could tell that she felt that she failed and he did not want to see his sister upset.

“What’d you buy him?” Alec asks, adjusting Max against him.Max again had a death grip on Alec’s shirt, which he was pulling down, showing half his upper chest.

Izzy perks up, her demeanor changing immediately.Almost hopping Izzy moves to the couch, where Simon sits, rummaging through one of the bags.Simon smiles up at her, watching as she searches her bags.Alec smiles at the sight.He’s so happy that his sister found someone.Izzy believed that love was something she never would find.Izzy knew of her father’s affair and was told at a young age that she would have to be tough.Being tough to Izzy meant not loving.Alec was so glad when he saw her bring down her walls and let Simon in.

Happily Izzy finds what she’s looking for pulling something out of the bag.In Izzy’s hand is a plush bunny, the same shade of blue as Max’s skin.“He doesn’t have anything to snuggle in his crib, and I know he likes to snuggle you, so I thought he’d like this.”Izzy pauses, now rethinking all decisions she’s made as an aunt.“It’s the same shade of blue as his skin.I thought he’d like something that was blue like him.”

Alec almost tears up at the thought of Izzy buying Max the bunny.He knows how much thought she put into it.Something as small as a plush toy had so much love behind it.

“Izzy, he’ll love it!”

Alec looks down at his son.His little blueberry has calmed down and is now looking up at his dad.His big black eyes pierce Alec’s sending a shiver of love down his spine.

“Blueberry, look what Aunt Izzy got you,” Alec says, moving toward Izzy.

A smile grows on Izzy’s face as the baby and Alec move closer to her.Max starts to babble when he sees the bunny.His chubby hands reach out for the toy, making more happy sounds.

“Blueberry do you like the bunny?”Alec asks, holding his son close enough to the bunny so he could get it himself.Max makes a high pitch noise, which Alec interprets as a yes.Izzy’s face lights up as Max grabs hold of the bunny.Adorably Max holds the bunny in front of his face, looking the bunny up and down.Decided he likes the toy Max takes the bunny in his hands and presses it against his chest, hugging it tightly, swaying back and forth.

“Awww,” Clary sounds.

“You’re such a good auntie,” Simon tells, standing up, wrapping his arms around Izzy.

“I’m so happy you like it, Maxie,” Izzy chokes on her words, watching the sight in front of with endearment.

Max turns to Izzy, gurgles some words that were baby for thank you, and goes back to playing with the bunny, pulling on its ears.

“You’re welcome, Maxie.”

Everyone intently stares at Max as he shakes the bunny up and down.After getting thoroughly acquainted with his new toy Max looks up at Alec.Lifting the bunny above his head Max attempts to give Alec the toy.

“No, that’s your toy, not Daddy’s.”

Max frowns hitting his fist, which is holding the bunny, against Alec’s chest.“Dada!”

Everyone stands shocked.He said Dada!Alec’s only had him for three days and he already knows that he is his father.

Alec takes the bunny, kissing the top of Max’s head.“Yes Blueberry, I’m your dada.”

“Dada!” Max repeats, now wanting his toy back.Alec happily hands the bunny back to Max, fighting tears.

“You are such a great dad Alec.”Izzy wipes a tear from her cheek, leaning into Simon.“Max is so lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus will show up in later chapters when we follow his and Rafe's journey.


	3. Meeting Catarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy, and Jace meet Catarina, hoping she can help glamour Max.

“Alec, what do you think?”  Izzy holds up two onesies.  The one in her right hand is white decorated to look like a tuxedo and the one in her left is black with a yellow bat symbol in the middle.  “Which one?”

“I don’t get it,” Alec says pointing to the one with the bat.

“Oh,” Izzy says realizing that the only way she knows the symbol is from Simon.  “It’s batman’s symbol.  He’s a super hero. You shine it in the sky and then batman appears and fights crime.”

Alec looks at his sister as if she just spoke a different language.  “Is he a vampire?”

Izzy chuckles, throwing the two onesies into a no pile she created.  Izzy, Jace, Alec, and Max are getting ready to leave for Catarina’s.  They were all about to leave when Izzy realized that Alec still had Max in his pajamas, which was unacceptable.  Alec didn’t see why it mattered.  Alec changed Max into new pajamas when he went down for his nap, so it wasn’t like they were dirty.  But Izzy thought Max needs to be in clothes that were presentable in public, when meeting the warlock.

Max sits in his crib playing with the bunny, occasionally glancing over at Alec, who sits on the windowsill next to Max’s crib.  Izzy had stripped Max down, so now the baby sits naked with only a diaper on.  Alec leans back against the wall, looking out the window.  It was now night.  They waited till then because they thought it would be the easiest time to hide Max.  The darkness will help hide Max’s skin tone, and the cool September night will make it possible for them to bundle up Max with scarves, hats, and jackets.

Alec is actually excited to go to the warlock.  He knows that she may say she won’t help and Alec will be stuck hiding Max inside forever, but he’s just happy about bringing Max outside.  He always imagined bringing his son to the park, pushing him on the swing, hearing him laugh as he went down the slide.  He hoped he’d have that, and now if Max is able to get glamoured he can.

A knock comes from the doorway, getting Max, Alec, and Izzy’s attention.  Jace stands in the doorway, taping his wrist where an imaginary watch would sit.  “Let’s go!” Jace exclaims stepping into the room.  Jace stares at the diaper clad baby, shooting Alec a confused look.

“Why is he naked?”

“Izzy didn’t like the clothes I had him in,” Alec explains standing up.  Leaning over the side of the crib, Alec grabs his naked baby.  Max hugs Alec tightly, happy to be in his daddy’s arms.  Max’s bare smooth skin rubs up against Alec’s arm, reminding him of the first time he saw Max.  His baby was naked, cold, and scared, it still broke his heart to think about it.  But, he was safe now.  Max is his son.  And no one.  No one will ever hurt him if Alec is there.

“Izzy please just pick something,” Alec pleads.  Max becomes fidgety, grabbing for his crib.  Jace watches Max, knowing what he wants.  Jace steps over to the crib and scoops out the bunny, sticking out his arm toward Max.  Max enthusiastically clutches the bunny, hugging it against his chest like earlier.

“He really loves that bunny,” Jace announces, watching as Max snuggles into his plushie.

“Of course he loves it his favorite aunt gave it to him,” laughs Izzy.  Izzy continues to go through the pile of baby clothes that sit on Alec’s bed.  The fact that these clothes were just the new ones Izzy bought and not Max’s whole wardrobe baffles the shadowhunter.  In Max’s nursery he has a dresser and closet full of clothes.  The little blue baby has more clothes than Alec.

“Jace, which one?”  Izzy spins around holding another two onesies in her hands.

“That one,” Jace answers quickly, before Alec can even look at the options.

“He’s my son shouldn’t I decide what he wears?”

“No, you have horrible taste.”  Izzy throws the rejected onesie into the no pile and hands Alec the one they decided on.

Alec takes the onesie without looking at it and leaves the bedroom, walking down the hall toward Max’s nursery where his changing table is.  Clary had bought all the furniture in the room, deciding on all white.  Everything from the rocking chair, to the changing table, to the crib (that’s still in Alec’s room), is a bright snowy white.  Clary still hasn’t decided on the carpet and wall color, which are now still the standard for all the rooms.

Gently Alec lowers Max onto his changing table, grabbing a new diaper, wipes, and baby powder.  Max babbles as Alec takes off Max’s diaper.  He holds his bunny above his head, having a conversation with the stuffed animal.  Alec quickly changes Max’s diaper, holding the onesie above the baby.  Alec still hasn’t figure out an easy way to get the clothes on the baby.  Max seems so much happier naked than with clothes on.  He is even fussy with a diaper on, but the bunny helped keep him distracted this time.  Max couldn’t continue holding the bunny while Alec dressed him, so Max’s distraction was about to disappear.

Alec reluctantly pulls the bunny away from his son, talking to him in his baby voice to keep him happy.  “Okay, Bluberry let’s get you dressed.”  Alec grabs his son’s arms pulling them above his head.  Max does not want to do this and is instead happy to flail his arms and legs around.

“Please Maxie, let me do this.”  Max plays around for anther ten minutes, before he allows his father to dress him.  Alec clips the buttons and looks at his son.  He still hadn’t checked what onesie Izzy picked and was a little curious.  Alec holds his son in front of him, Max happily babbling.  Alec’s eyes start to water when he sees his son’s outfit.  He wears a black onesie with bright red letters.  In big block letters it reads, _I Love My Daddy_.

“I love you so much Maxie.”  Alec hugs his baby to his chest, placing a small kiss to the top of his head.

“Awwww.”  Alec spins around, jostling Max a little, causing him to babble in anger.  Izzy and Jace stand in the doorway staring lovingly at Alec and Max.

“Come on bro, we gotta go,” Jace tells.  Izzy and Jace both walk into the room.  Izzy moves to the dresser to get more clothes to bundle Max in and Jace moves to pick up Max’s bunny.  Jace moves the bunny in front of Max’s face, giving the bunny a funny voice that is talking to Max.  Jace the stone cold Nephilim is so sweet and gentle with Max.  Jace is going to be a great father one day, and that day is probably going to be sooner rather than later after Max.  Alec saw how he looked at Max and knew that soon Jace and Clary were going to have a baby.  Well at least Jace wanted one soon.

Izzy gestures for Alec to place Max onto the changing table, and Alec moves and places Max down.  Max now holds his bunny, hugging it.  Izzy hands clothes to the three of them and they decide to get Max all dressed up together, realizing that he might protest less that way.  Jace and Izzy were also aware of Max’s distaste for clothes.

The three look at each other and nod, simultaneously holding down the baby.  Jace throws a black hat on his head, Alec throws socks on his little feet, and Izzy bundles him in a jacket.  Max whimpers in protest, flailing his arms in the air.  Tears start to roll down Max’s face, his little hands pulling at his jacket.  Realizing that he can’t take the jacket off, Max starts to pull at his hat, successfully taking it off throwing it at Jace.  Max keeps crying now kicking his legs, reaching for Alec, believing he’ll help him out of these horrible clothes.

“I’m sorry Blueberry,” Alec reaches down picking up his son bouncing him up and down.  “You have to wear clothes baby.”

Alec gestures to Jace to throw Max’s hat back on, which he does quickly.  Max continues crying, grabbing Alec’s shirt.  “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Max’s cries turn to whimpers and hiccup so the three decide that they should leave now, before Max starts trying to undress again.  It made Alec’s head hurt thinking about Max and his life if they couldn’t get him glamoured.  He’d have to get bundled up every time he went outside.  He would cry and cry and make Alec’s heart hurt.  Alec couldn’t go through that.  Max couldn’t go through that.

The three move as quickly as they can through the streets, Alec holding Max firmly against his chest.  The whole way to Catarina’s Alec talks to Max, trying to keep him calm.  “Look Maxie we’re here!”

The stand in front of a tall apartment building, raising up past the clouds.  “Dada,” Max whines, digging his face into Alec’s shirt.  Alec feels Max shiver in fear.  He can tell Max is shy, scared of the outside world.  It makes sense.  His birth mother probably was never able to bring him outside, meaning Max was never exposed to the real world.

“Daddy’s here, it’s okay.”  Alec rubs circles on Max’s back, watching Jace hit the button next to Catarina Loss on the apartment’s directory.

“Hey, can you hand me the bunny?” Alec asks.  Alec had packed Max a diaper bag and threw the bunny in it.  Izzy decided to carry it, knowing that Alec would be carrying a squirming Max the whole way.  Izzy rummages through the bag, handing Alec the bunny.  Alec shakes the bunny in front of Max, who grabs the bunny and hugs it to his chest.  Max stops shivering, still holding onto Alec.  Alec rocks back and forth, feeling his son relax slightly.

“Hello?” A voice comes from the directory speaker, getting all of their attention.

“Catarina Loss, we are shadowhunters from the New York Institute and we need your assistance,” Jace answers.

“Very well.”  The door swings open, and they walk through it quickly.  Max calms a bit more when they enter the building, and so does Alec.  He was afraid of the people on the street seeing Max.  Quickly they enter the elevator hitting the 7 button, the elevator rising to Catarina’s floor.  When the door opens the group step out, moving down the hall.

“7E,” Jace tells, stopping in front of the corresponding door.  Anxiously Alec bounces up and down, watching as Jace knocks on the door.  Catarina throws open the door, waving them into her apartment.  They walk into a long hallway moving into a large living room.  Two couches sit facing each other, a small coffee table separating the two.  Catarina, who hadn’t made eye contact with any of them, sits on one couch, while Izzy, Jace, and Alec plop down on the other.

Alec keeps Max firm against his chest, the baby looking around the room in awe.  Catarina leans back on the couch, staring at the shadowhunters.  Catarina has herself glamoured, her skin is a dark shade, hair clipped in a messy bun, dressed in jeans and a loose fitted t-shirt.  Catarina finally looks at her guests, running her eyes over Jace, Izzy, and Alec.  Her eyes stop on Alec, eyes growing wider as she sees the bundle in his arms.  His back is too Catarina, but the way she looks at Max, Alec wonders if she can tell he’s a warlock.

“Why do you have a baby warlock?”

Alec lets out the breath he doesn’t know he was holding, spinning Max in his lap.  The baby starts to fuss again, tugging off his hat.  It’s warm in Catarina’s apartment and he knows that the baby must be hot.  Gently Alec unzips Max’s coat, placing it next to them on the couch.  Max giggles happily clapping his hands, “Dada!”

“Did he just call you Dad?”

Alec nods, looking down at his happy son.  “Yeah, he’s kinda my son.”

“Really?”  Catarina stares at Max with wide eyes, watching him clutch Alec’s hand.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could help us with his mark?”  Alec explains.

“Help how?” Catarina questions.

“Can you help us glamour him so I can bring him out into the world?”  Alec hugs Max against him, Max giggles hugging him back.  “I don’t want to have to keep him locked up until his magic shows up.”

Catarina nods.  “Where did you find him?”

“He was abandoned on the steps of the institute.  His mother letter a note saying ‘Who could love it?’  He was going to be brought to live with the silent brothers, but I couldn’t let that happen.  So I took him in.  He’s my son now.  I love him.”

“I can tell you do,” Catarina answers.  “I don’t think we actually introduced ourselves.  I’m Catarina Loss, you are?”

“Jace Lightwood.”

“Isabelle Lightwood.”

“And I’m Alexander Lightwood and this is Max.”  Alec holds up Max so she can get a good look at him.

“Awww.  It seems we have the same mark little one,” Catarina tells Max.  For a second Catarina drops her glamour, showing off her blue skin, a little darker than Max’s.  Her hair is an icy white, the same color as snow.  The hair and body instantly change back, Catarina standing up from her couch.

“I can help glamour Max,” Catarina tells, reaching for Max.

Alec hesitates for a second, before handing Max over.  Catarina receives the baby, holding him on her hip.  Max begins to fuss, flailing around in Catarina’s arms making grabbing motions toward Alec.  “It’s okay Maxie.  Daddy’s right here.”

Catarina waves her hand over Max’s body, sending magic sparks around his body.  Before Alec’s eyes Max’s skin tone changed to a paler shade, resembling his own, hair mimicking Alec’s as well.  He looked like his biological son.  With another flick of Catarina’s wrist a gold chain appears around Max’s neck.

“All done,” Catarina tells, handing Alec his crying son.

Alec runs her eyes up and down his son, fighting back tears.  Max really looked like his biological son.  Now Alec can take him outside, his boy can live his life.

“How do we do it?” Jace asks the question Alec should have, but was too chocked up to say.

“The necklace.  You take it off he’ll have his mark,” Catarina explains.  “I urge you to only make him wear it when out in public.  Warlocks are always self-conscious about their marks and I hope you do not make feel that way.”

“I would never.  I love my little blueberry.”  Alec leans down and kisses the top of Max’s head.  Max is still crying, but he’s slowly calming down.

“I can see that,” Catarina tells, slumping back onto the couch.

“When will his magic show up?” questions Alec.

“It depends, mine showed up when I was thirteen, but others show up much sooner.”

“When it does will you help him control it?  I’ll pay you.”

Catarina thinks about this, leaning forward.  “I am a healer.  I use my magic to heal.  I do not think I can teach your son magic.  When the time comes I would ask another warlock.”  Catarina pauses, thinking.  “Maybe ask Magnus Bane or Ragnor Fell.”

Alec nods.  The three shadowhunters thank Catarina, Izzy giving her a hug.  Then they leave, entering the world.  Alec holds Max up, letting him see the shining lights, people, and passing cars.  And now Max can enjoy the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Magnus and Rafael!


	4. Finding a Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Raphael save a child from vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happening the same time Alec found Max. When Raphael and Magnus talk to the boy they are speaking in Spanish.

“Raphael after we finish this vampire business lets go to that new club.”Magnus and Raphael walk into the Buenos Aires vampire den, a sunrise beginning to appear over the horizon.The two walk up the staircase leading to where the local clan leader waits for the pair.

Magnus was called by the head of the Buenos Aires vampire clan, asking him if he could help him with some business.Magnus thought about making it a vacation, bringing Raphael with him.The duo arrive at the top of the staircase, pushing through double doors, entering a large room.Instead of seeing a lavish hotel like the Hotel Dumort, the room is disgusting.Ripped up rags pile around the floor, dried blood stains the floor, and screams of terror ring through the air.

“What is this?” Raphael questions entering the room.

Screams dance through the air stinging both Magnus and Raphael’s ears.“Hello!” Magnus screams, gaining the attention of the large group vampires huddled around something Magnus can’t make out.One vampire steps away from the huddle, obviously the clan leader.“Carlos?”

The vampire nods and begins to speak in Spanish.“Magnus Bane, sorry about the commotion we are dealing with a food issue.”

“Food issue?” Raphael asks, and that is when both Magnus and Raphael see it.A small boy sits with his back up against the wall, tears running down his cheeks, screams vibrating from his throat.Blood pools from his neck, where the vampires were feeding for him.

Magnus was shocked, his eyes glued onto the little boy.He couldn’t be more than two, how could they be feeding off him.The clan leader continues to talk to Magnus, but all he hears is the screams.Before Magnus knows what he’s doing, he watches as the clan leader is thrown across the room, Magnus’s magic flooding from his fingers.Red sparks surround the room sending the rest of the vampires out the boarded up windows.The clan leader, the only one not boiled by the sun, hops over streams of sunlight bolting towards Magnus.Magnus isn’t paying attention though, his eyes stay locked on the little boy, who now has his hands over his eyes.

The clan leader grabs onto Magnus’s sleeve, pulling him forward.Raphael intervenes throwing the leader out an open window.The morning sun warms the cold room, brightening up half the room.The other half still sits in darkness.Magnus lays on the sun warmed half, his eyes stuck on the terrified boy huddled in the darkened side.

Raphael stands on the darkened side, moving slowly toward the boy.Magnus’s mind clicks off the boy for a second realizing that he just destroyed an entire vampire clan.He knew that this may cause trouble for him, but Magnus could not imagine letting the vampires that hurt this boy live.He felt protective of him.Magnus knew Raphael felt the same way, as he watches Raphael move closer to the boy.

Magnus hops up from where he had been laying, rushing over to Raphael who now kneels in front of the crying child.

“It’s okay little one,” Raphael explains in Spanish.The little boy shivers in fear, peaking at the two of them through his fingers.

“You’re safe, no one will hurt you,” Magnus tells in Spanish.The little boy, who had been looking at Raphael moves his gaze to Magnus, widening his eyes.Magnus realizes that his cat eyes aren’t glamoured, probably terrifying the boy.Quickly Magnus transforms his eyes in normal brown ones, keeping his eyes on the boy.

The boy does something that surprises Magnus.His little body springs up from the wall, the boy throwing himself at Magnus.Magnus sits stunned as the little boy rests his forehead against Magnus’s staring into Magnus’s glamoured eyes.The boy’s small boney hands move to the Magnus’s cheek as the boy pulls down.Magnus stays still, confused as the boy pulls on his face, making sounds of protest.Wondering what the boy wants, Magnus looks over at Raphael.

“Your eyes,” Raphael explains.

Slowly Magnus takes away his glamour, letting the boy see his cat eyes.The boy squeals with glee, as he throws his tiny body into Magnus.Magnus takes the second to run his hand over the boy, checking him with his magic.The boy is very small, malnourished, and is still shivering.He wears a bloody blue tank top and ripped up black shorts.The boy holds onto Magnus tightly, burying his face into Magnus’s neck.Magnus spots the blood on his neck, which he quickly cleans up with a flick on his wrist.He also heals the new bite marks, leaving only the old scars that pattern his neck.It crushes Magnus’s heart to think that someone could hurt someone so small, someone so innocent.

After a few minutes the boy pulls away, running his hand up and down Magnus’s face.“What’s your name?”

The boy doesn’t answer and instead throws himself into Magnus’s arms and starts to cry again.Feeling the boy whimper against Magnus’s chest causes a wave of sadness to envelop both Raphael and Magnus.“It’s okay.I won’t let anyone hurt you baby.”

Raphael and Magnus stand the boy wrapped in Magnus’s arms.Twirling his hand Magnus opens a portal leading to their hotel room.Magnus steps toward the portal, turning around to spot Raphael staring at the spot the boy was sitting.

“What is it Raphael?” Magnus asks, hugging the boy tighter.

“Look,” Raphael says, pointing toward the wall.Magnus moves next to Raphael, following his finger.Carved onto the wall are little symbols.As Magnus moves closer he realizes the symbols aren’t just scribbles but runes.“I think he’s a Nephilim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Next chapter will also be about Magnus and Rafael.


	5. Adoption Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to the institute to see if he can adopt the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers kinda.

“Okay, he’s asleep I’m going to go now,” Magnus tells Raphael as he closes his bedroom door, where the boy sleeps.“Please call me if he wakes up.”

Raphael nods, sitting on the hotel couch.Magnus opens a portal and steps into it quickly, wanting to get back to the boy as soon as possible.

Magnus and Raphael brought the little boy to their hotel room after leaving the vampire den.It took a while to get the boy to calm down, but after he did he tested Raphael’s theory about whether the boy was a shadowhunter.The boy had carved runes into the wall of the vampire den, but he wasn’t sure if the boy was actually a shadowhunter or whether he had just seen the runes in the den.Magnus had an old witchlight, which he retrieved from his loft and gave to the boy.The witchlight brightened instantly signally that he was a Nephilim.Magnus then took a picture of the boy and the witchlight as evidence.After cradling the boy in his arms he finally fell asleep, which gave Magnus time to call the local institute.He set up a meeting with the head and was about to leave when the boy woke up screaming.Magnus bounced the boy in his arms as he walked around the hotel bedroom.He whimpered for a while, but ultimately fell asleep.

As Magnus walks through the Buenos Aries institute, his mind pulls him back to his hotel room and the little boy.His tan skin, small boney body, adorable eyes, and the way he looked at Magnus, lovingly.Magnus pushes through a set of double doors, moving to the end of the hall where the head of the institute’s office sits.Sebastian Morgenstern had completely destroyed this institute, and Magnus can tell they are still working on reconstructing it.Barely any shadowhunters seem to live in the institute and they are obviously not taking care of the city.If they were Magnus would never have had to rescue the little boy. They wouldn’t have lost one of their own.

Magnus knocks on the office door.“Come in!” says the man behind the door in Spanish, calling Magnus inside.The office is a normal shadowhunter office, decorated with angel statues, paintings of battles, and old books.A male shadowhunter sits behind the desk, who gestures for Magnus to sit in a chair in front of his desk.Magnus quickly sits down, the image of the little boy burned into his mind.Magnus cannot bare to be away from him any longer.He knows he loves him and wants to keep him and all he wants is to ask if he can adopt him.Magnus knows that it’s a long shot, a downworlder being able to raise a shadowhunter, but Magnus was attached.He already thought of the child as his child, as crazy as that sounds.

“I am the head of the institute, Carlos,” tells the head of the institute in Spanish.

“Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“You said you found a Nephilim child?”

“Yes I have.I was hired by the local vampire clan leader to do some work for him, but when I entered the den I spotted the child.They were feeding off him.I took care of the vampires and rescued the boy.The boy carved runes onto the walls, which he must have seen when he was a child.”

“Are you sure he’s Nephilim?”

“Yes,” Magnus nods, showing Carlos the picture.

“Did he say his name?”

“I don’t think he understands language.He seems to be only two and I think he may understand some Spanish, but not much.”Magnus pauses thinking about the child.“Do you know who he is?”

Carlos exhales deeply, shaking his head.“Honestly I have no idea.After Sebastian and the attack on this institute we lost contact with a lot of shadowhunters.Many left and started new lives in the mundane world.Most were killed off by downworlders.This boy’s parents must have been killed off by the group of vampires.”Carlos pauses for a long moment thinking intently.“I don’t believe I’m about to say this but, will you take care of him?”

“What?”

“We seriously have no one to watch him and after Sebastian, Idris has more orphans then they can handle.This boy, who you tell is afraid of pretty much everyone, but you, will have to be sent to an overcrowded home with people he doesn’t know.I think he’ll be traumatized.”

Magnus thinks for a minute.Could this be happening?Could he really have a child?“Yes.Yes, I’ll take care of him.”

Carlos nods.“Understand this warlock, I will be contacting the clave about your orphan.They will be sending a representative at random times to check up on the boy.And if he is not being cared for properly mark my words…”

“I will take care of him as if he is my own.”

Carlos and Magnus conclude with a handshake, as Magnus’s phone starts ringing.Magnus quickly fishes his phone from his pocket, answering Raphael’s call.Magnus silently waves goodbye to Carlos, leaving the office.

“Raphael what’s wrong?”

“The boy is up and he won’t stop screaming!” Raphael hollers through the phone.Raphael sounds frantic, the sounds of pained wails hovering in the background.

Magnus doesn’t bother to answer, instead opens a portal, stepping out next to Raphael in their hotel room.Raphael, at the sight of Magnus, ends the call and lets out a sigh of relief.“I tried to calm him down, but it seems he only trusts you.”

Magnus smiles at this.It warmed his heart to be the only one who is able to make the boy feel safe.“I got it, thank you Raphael.”Quickly Magnus moves to his bedroom, pushing the door open slowly.Magnus peeks inside and spots the small child on his bed, thrashing around.All the covers and pillows have been thrown of the bed, and the boy now flails on the mattress sheet.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Magnus tells, this time in English.Magnus plans to move the boy into his loft in New York, so the boy should learn English.And it doesn’t seem like the boy even really understands Spanish, so either language will get the same effect.Magnus makes sure he keeps his voice calm and soothing, trying to show the words meaning, and that the boy is safe.The boy’s face is tomato red, tracked with tears and snot.Even though the boy looks miserable, the sight of him still makes Magnus happy.

“I’m here baby.”The boy spots Magnus, sticking his arms up, making grabbing motions.Happily Magnus picks the boy up, letting his rub his snot and tear covering face against his black silk shirt.Typically Magnus was very protective of his outfits and once threw a partygoer across the room because they spilled wine on Magnus’s pants, but he didn’t care in the slightest when it came to the little boy.Magnus was even going to risk giving the boy a bath in this outfit.Before Magnus and Raphael thought it was best not to overwhelm the boy and just let him sleep, but now that the boy was his, Magnus could not let him stay in tattered bloody rags.

“Let’s go get you washed up.Wanna take a bath?”Magnus asks in English and Spanish, both times getting no response.The boy continues to hold onto Magnus for dear life.He acts as if Magnus would disappear if he let go.

Holding the boy tightly to his chest Magnus moves into the bathroom connected to the room.Magnus attempts to place the boy on the bathroom floor, but the boy won’t let go.He keeps his arms hooked around Magnus’s neck with impressive strength.Sighing Magnus uses magic to turn on the tub, and sits himself down on the bathroom floor.The boy loosens his grip a little, watching the water fill the tub.Magnus can’t imagine how long it’s been since the little boy’s had a bath.

Attempting to make bath time education Magnus sticks out his hand pointing to the bath tub.“Bath,” he says, trying to get the boy to copy.The boy hadn’t said one word yet, and Magnus was pretty sure he didn’t know how to speak.Even though the boy looked to be around two, and should be able to speak, if no one ever introduced him to language he wouldn’t know how.There was no way the vampires were teaching him his abc’s and how to pronounce words.The boy, instead of saying the word, sticks out his hand, touching the running water.

Amazingly a smile creeps on the boy’s face and laughter fills the room as the boy splashes the water around.The two sit for a few minutes, the little boy playing with the water, and Magnus figuring out what name to give him.Magnus had an idea, and he knew that it was going to fit.

With the tub filled up, Magnus turns off the water.The boy lets out a gruff of anger, turning his attention back to Magnus.The boy slaps the side of the tub, shaking his head.“I know little one, you like the water.You’ll be sitting in it soon.”The boy seems to understand, even though Magnus says it is in English.

Magnus signals for the boy to lift up his arms, which he does, letting Magnus tug the rag off his body.He then removes the shorts and undies, which the boy had soiled.He probably wasn’t ever potty trained, which was just one more thing he had to teach the boy.Gently Magnus lifts the boy, placing him into the water.At first the boy thrashes, afraid, but settles quickly.Happily the boy starts to splash around in the water, filling the room with more giggles.

“Do you have a name?” Magnus asks in Spanish, double checking that the boy does need a name.

He doesn’t answer, to busy splashing around in the water, pretty much ruining Magnus’s shirt.“Well, I was thinking of naming you after Raphael.You can be little Rafael, with an “f”.Do you like the name Rafael?”Magnus repeats this in both English and Spanish for the boy.

The boy turns to Magnus with a serious face, pondering the name.It seems that the boy wasn’t pondering his name at all, instead thinking about something totally different.“Papa?”The little boy looks up at Magnus with big eyes, asking if Magnus is now his father.Magnus tries to fight back tears, but fails letting a few stream down his face.

The boy starts to shake, staring at the tears.His own lip starts to quiver scared that he upset Magnus.“Baby, I’m not upset.I love you Rafael.I’m your Papa.”Understanding Magnus isn’t mad the boy calms down.

“Rafael!” the boy announces clapping happily.

“Good boy,” Magnus tells.Shaking his hand, Magnus summons a plastic cup.Rafael’s eyes widen at the magic continuing to clap his hands.Rafael loves Magnus’s cat eyes and his magic, he was the perfect son for Magnus.Dipping the cup under water, Magnus fills it up.Slowly he brings his head to cover the boy’s eyes, pouring the water into his hair.

Rafael lets out a whimper of annoyance, but quickly goes back to playing in the water.“You are such a good boy Rafael.”

“Rafael?”A voice comes from the bathroom doorway startling Magnus.Rafael is too busy splashing to notice.Raphael stands in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s fitting I thought?If you don’t want me to call him that…”

“No,” Raphael cuts Magnus off.“I’m honored.”

Magnus turns too little Rafael with a smile.“Hear that Rafael, your Uncle Raphael approves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Magnus and Rafael to come!  
> I would love to hear ideas.


	6. A Bad Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Magnus have a normal morning while Alec makes a horrifying discovery on the top of Max's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is now one.  
> Rafael is now three.

Rafael clings to the front of Magnus’s shirt, shaking uncontrollably.“It’s okay Rafael, I’m here I love you.”Magnus rubs Rafael’s back, pacing up and down Rafael’s new room.Rafael’s been living with Magnus for six months now and Magnus couldn’t be happier.Rafael’s English is coming along quickly and Rafael is really coming out of his shell.Well, around Magnus and Raphael at least.Rafael still is terrified of large crowds and strangers.He also has horrible nightmares and separation anxiety.

Rafael had woken up screaming, shaking the whole loft.Magnus ran into Rafael’s room after hearing the screams, scooping him up, cradling the toddler in his arms.Rafael was now three, or at least he was pretty sure he was three.Magnus was just estimating his age off how big he was.Even though Rafael was small and skinny when Magnus found him, he is now an appropriate weight and is growing like a weed.

“It’s okay Monkey, Papa’s here.”Magnus feels Rafael go limp in his arms, Rafael escaping into dreamland.The nickname “monkey” was something Magnus started when he first got Rafael.Rafael would climb on Magnus, like a monkey, hanging onto Magnus for dear life.The nickname just fit.

Magnus puts Rafael back in his toddler bed, tucking him in snuggly.Magnus grabs Rafael’s monkey plush animal placing it next to him.Other than Magnus, big Raphael, and Chairman Meow the monkey was the only other thing that made Rafael feel safe.Bending down Magnus places a kiss on Rafael’s forehead, before exiting the bedroom.Silently Magnus moves to his own bedroom, plopping down on the bed, trying to get a few more hours of sleep.

Even though Rafael kept Magnus up most nights, barely lets Magnus go out, and throws tantrums, Magnus loves Rafael unconditionally.He couldn’t imagine a life without him.

***

Cries pierce Alec’s eardrums, as the wailing baby next to him in the bed screams.Max was teething and was keeping Alec up all night.Max also was getting clingier.Max had turned one a few weeks ago and before he started teething Max was happy being in the arms of his Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents.But, now he only wanted to be with Alec.Alec had to be holding him, he had to sleep in Alec’s bed, and if anyone, but Alec tried to feed him, he would throw the bottle at their heads.

The day before Maryse, Alec’s mother, had stopped by to help, letting Alec have a few minutes of quiet.Maryse was surprisingly very excepting of Max, and was a perfect grandma.Max loved his “gamma”, but that day he was not happy.Maryse gave Max his botte (Max has been insisting on feeding himself.How could a one year old be so bossy) and when she turned around Max tossed the thing at her head, with surprisingly good accuracy.Alec knew that he would just have to tough it out until Max stopped teething, but his baby was making him exhausted.

Alec rolls over with a huff, reaching over for his son.The blue baby, clothed in pink footsie pajamas, sits up in the bed next to him, tears rolling down his face.Knowing what Max needs Alec reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing Max’s teething ring, handing it to his son.The fussy Max grabs the toy shoving it in his mouth.Alec then pulls Max onto his stomach, rubbing the boy’s back.Alec had pushed his bed against the wall, placing Max on the wall side, so he wouldn’t fall off the bed.Max’s blanket and bunny also sit on his side, two things Max could not sleep without.

Alec had bought Max the purple blanket just because he thought it was soft, not realizing how attached the boy would get to it.Now Max would holler, “blankie or bunwe” whenever he was upset and wanted his bunny and blanket.

Max chews on the toy, his body shivering.Alec tugs up his covers, encompassing both Max and himself.The small baby scoots himself up to Alec’s neck, the little head digging into his skin.“Shhhhhh Blueberry.”Teething was extremely painful for his baby, and Alec felt his pain.Alec continues rubbing Max’s back, feeling the baby go limp against his body.Sighing with relief Alec leans forward and kisses the top of Max’s head, his lips meeting soft navy blue tuffs and wetness.Wetness?Confused Alec runs and hand through Max’s hair.Red liquid sticks to Alec’s fingers, blood.

Alec didn’t even remember getting up, but before he knew it he had placed Max on the floor, was throwing on pants, and was retrieving the glamouring necklace.Max was wailing on the floor, screams of “Dada” reverberating against the walls.The frantic Alec plucks Max off the floor, grabs the bunny, blanket, and teething toy, and runs down the hall.Stopping in front of Jace’s door Alec starts to bang uncontrollably.The scared baby in Alec’s arms wails louder, hugging his bunny and blanket to his chest.Alec realizes that he’s terrifying his son, and calms down.He begins to bounce the baby up and down, continuing to knock on Jace’s door.

The door swings open angrily, a sleepy Jace standing in the opening.His hair is a tangled mess, shirt wrinkled, and only in boxers.“What the hell Alec!”

Alec brushes off Jace’s anger, knowing he’ll understand as soon as Alec explains.“There is something wrong with Max!”Jace’s face goes blank, looking at Max for the first time.

“What… what’s wrong?”

Alec gently touches Max’s head, the baby sending out a pained whimper.Sticking out his hand, Alec shows Jace the blood.

“Did he get a cut?”

Alec shakes his head, he’d looked and there was just two tiny circles on both sides of Max’s head.Jace puts up one finger and rushes back into his room.Alec looks through the doorway, watching as Jace throws on a pair of pants and shoes.He must have realized that Alec forgot his and grabs another pair of boots.Clary lays in the bed, a pillow over her head.She must have been woken up by Alec’s knocking and then fell back to sleep with the pillow muffling the sounds.Jace hands Alec the shoes and turns back to the sleeping Clary.Jace shakes Clary, not gently, receiving an angry “grrr” in response.Clary rolls over, throwing her pillow at Jace.“No!”

Jace rolls his eyes and shakes Clary again.“Clary we need you to make a portal.”Clary doesn’t move, not realizing the severity of the situation.

“Something is wrong with Max,” Alec explains.Immediately Clary pops up and grabs the stele off her nightstand.With a few swift motions the portal rune is drawn and a swirling portal spins in the air.Alec throws the necklace over Max’s head, Max responding with an annoyed yelp, pulling at the chain.Max hated being glamoured, he was always trying to take the necklace off.

“Where are you going?” Clary asks.

Alec rushes to the portal, yelling “Catarina’s” over his shoulder as he hops through the portal.Jace and Clary arrive seconds later, Clary bundled in one of Jace’s oversized jackets.Underneath she wears silky shorts and an old tank top.A look of worry hangs on Clary and Jaces’ faces, matching Alec’s own look.The four stand in Catarina’s building hallway, her door to Alec’s right.Alec turns and bangs on the door.Nothing.Jace comes next to him and starts to knock.Nothing.Clary joins.Catarina’s not home.

Thoughts race through Alec’s mind.What would he do?Alec looks over at Clay and Jace with hopeful eyes.Both look back at Alec the same way.It was obvious that they weren’t going to come up with any good ideas, leaving the burden to Alec.Alec slows his breath, looking down at Max.Max’s lips quivering and his chewing ring is being shaken in the air.His other hand is wrapped around the necklace, which he is pulling on with all his might.Alec maneuvers Max’s hand away from the necklace, shaking the blue bunny in front of Max’s face.

“Bunwe!” Max happily grabs the bunny hugging it to his chest.Alec remembers when Max was first given the bunny.Max was so happy.The toy made him calm and Alec made sure he brought it with them everywhere.He brought it with them to Catarina’s.Catarina!Alec remembered what Catarina said, that when Max got older and started using his magic Alec would have to find a tutor for him.Magnus Bane was one of the names she gave.Magnus Bane has been big news in the shadowhunter world.The warlock adopted a child shadowhunter and was now under clave supervision.So far it seemed that Magnus was taking good care of the child.Maybe he’d help Alec with Max.Magnus was a father now, he’d hopefully understand.

***

A tired Magnus rolls over in bed, tiny hands shaking him awake.Exhaling deeply, Magnus cracks open his eye, laying sight on his son.Tears run down his face and his monkey is clenched tightly in his chest.Magnus knew what was upsetting the boy, and wanted to make him feel better.Magnus opens his arms beckoning for his son.Rafael happily throws himself into Magnus’s arms, sniffling.Sitting up Magnus keeps Rafael firmly against him as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.Nudging to the edge of the bed Magnus stands up, moving toward Rafael’s room.

Magnus places Rafael on the ground as he moves over to Rafael’s dresser.Rafael must have had another nightmare.It was early in the morning, but Magnus knew that Rafael would not be going back to bed.

Magnus pulls out a pair of khakis and a green glittery shirt, Rafael loved.Rafael was truly Magnus’s son.He loved Magnus’s cat eyes, magic, glitter, and even wanted Magnus to put makeup on him.When the two play dress up Magnus will put a little eye shadow on Rafael, which he says makes him look exactly like Magnus.Magnus makes sure he magics the makeup away when the clave representative makes her random visits.He is sure the shadowhunters wouldn’t appreciate him putting makeup on one of their baby warriors.

Rafael sticks up his arms when Magnus comes near.Magnus pulls off Rafael pajama shirt, pants, and pull-ups.Pull ups were the best bet for Rafael.Magnus was potty training him, but he still has accidents often.It was the two’s routine every morning to get dressed and change Rafael’s pull-ups, which he always has soiled.The pull-ups always kept the sheets clean, which was a plus.

Tugging the glittery sheet over Rafael’s head Magnus smiles down at Rafael.His son’s face is happy again, a radiant smile hanging on his face.“Papa hungwy.”Reaching down Magnus plucks up Rafael.Twisting around Magnus exits the bedroom, moving into the kitchen.Rafael wraps his arms around Magnus tightly, like he always does.Rafael is very attached to Magnus, if they leave the apartment Rafael has to be in Magnus’s arms.And if Magnus has to go out Rafael has a panic attack.The only person he would let watch him besides Magnus was Raphael.Even when he was watching him Rafael would sometimes get anxious and worry that Magnus wouldn’t return.

Magnus places Rafael down in his booster seat, and moves to his seat across the table from Rafael.“What do you want monkey?”

Rafael thinks about his choice seriously, his face scrunching up.Magnus loved his serious thinking face.He’d use it when he thought his choice really mattered, like when he was allowed to pick out his own clothes or what movie they were going to watch.“Panpakes!”

Rafael mispronounced most words, but he had come a long way since Magnus found him.Now Rafael understood most English words and could carry a conversation with Magnus and big Raphael.“Okay Monkey.”

Twisting his hand, Magnus makes pancakes appear on the kitchen table.Rafael happily claps his hands together, staring at the breakfast.Using his little hands Rafael begins to rip apart the pancake, stuffing his mouth full. Magnus rolls his eyes, grabbing a fork and knife.“Use utensils, monkey.”

Magnus hands over the fork and knife, watching as his son attempts to cut up the pancakes.Rafael dawns his serious face again, his forehead scrunches up, nose crinkles, and a little bit of tongue sticks out the side of his mouth.Chuckling Magnus stabs a piece of pancake, bringing it to his mouth.His eyes stay glued to Rafael, watching as he fills his mouth with pancakes.Magnus could watch Rafael all day long, but the universe had another idea.

DING!The loft doorbell rings breaking Magnus out of his trance.Really?The shadowhunter representative has been stopping by at the most inconvenient times.The representative, Lydia Branwell, was sweet, but Rafael hated her.He believed that she’d take him away.

At the sound of the doorbell Rafael hops off his chair, a frantic look on his face.Rafael starts to shake, his eyes darting left and right.The boy stands next to Magnus’s chair, his arms raised.“Rafe it’s okay.It’s probably just Lydia.We like her right?”

The little boy’s body continues to shake as he lets out a whimpered, “No” against Magnus’s neck.Magnus sighs, rubbing Rafael’s back.Slowly Magnus sashays toward the front door, trying to reassure Rafael.

“It’s okay Rafael.Papa won’t let anyone take you away.”Placing a soft kiss on the scared boy’s forehead, Magnus opens the door.

“Warlock Bane I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger lol  
> Sorry for mistakes


	7. Their First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet!

Magnus stands stunned.An amazingly hot shadowhunter stands in front of Magnus.He’s saying something about his warlock son, but Magnus isn’t listening.Magnus’s eyes dart up and down the shadowhunter.He stands a few inches shorter than Magnus a baby sitting in his arms.The shadowhunter’s eyes are a crystal blue vibrantly popping from his pale skin.Messy black hair hangs in front of his face, bed head obscuring his eyes.Two shadowhunters stand behind him, a girl with red hair and a man with blonde hair.

The shaky toddler in Magnus’s arms bring him back to reality.Magnus hugs Rafael tightly rubbing his back.“Come in and sit on the couch,” Magnus orders.

The shadowhunters nod and run into the room, throwing themselves on the couch.With the older shadowhunters dealt with Magnus turns his attention to the baby shadowhunter in his arms.“It’s okay Rafe, Papa has to help this baby.”

Magnus moves across from the shadowhunters and attempts to place Rafael on the ground.Rafael starts to cry, screaming “No!”Magnus rolls his eyes, it looks like he’s going to have to examine the baby with Rafael in his arms.

Magnus spins around and stares into the male shadowhunter’s eyes.Magnus had heard of a shadowhunter who adopted a warlock baby and was meaning to meet him.Now he sat on his couch, needing Magnus’s help.Magnus couldn’t imagine a shadowhunter willingly adopting a warlock, but the shadowhunter was cradling the boy so sweetly in his arms, he knew the shadowhunter loved the baby warlock.

“You’re Alexander Lightwood right?” Magnus asks, retrieving Rafe’s monkey.Rafael happily grabs it, pinning the plushie between Magnus and his bodies.

“Yes, how’d you know?”

“Not many shadowhunters adopt warlocks,” laughs Magnus moving toward the baby.Magnus slowly extends a hand and slips the necklace over the baby’s hand, taking away the glamour.Catarina had told Magnus about the necklace she made for the baby, and Magnus could tell that the baby didn’t like it on.Since the baby entered the loft he’d been pulling at the necklace.Now the baby was happy, clapping his blue hands, which hold a bunny plushie.

“And not many warlocks adopt shadowhunters,” Jace adds, staring at Rafael.

Alec looks at Jace and Clary, realizing he hadn’t introduced anyone.“This is my brother Jace and his girlfriend Clary.”Alec pauses and readjusts Max in his lap, so the baby can see Magnus.“And this is Max.”

Magnus smiles at Max, his golden cat eyes brightening up a tiny bit.Alec cannot take his eyes off them.“Hi Max,” Magnus says in a sweet voice.“I’m Magnus and this is my son Rafael.”

Rafael stirs in Magnus’s arms peering out at the little baby.Max happily claps his hands again, looking at Magnus.“Pwtty!” Max exclaims.

Alec and Magnus chuckle.“Yes Max, he is pretty,” Alec says without thinking.“No, I didn’t mean…” Alec tries to explain himself after realizing what he said but is cut off by Magnus.

“I think your dad’s pretty too,” tells Magnus, smiling at Alec.Alec thinks Magnus is beautiful.His skin is a light caramel, eyes a golden green, and black spiked up hair, filled with glitter.Colorful makeup surrounds his eyes brightening up his face even more.Alec forces his eyes away from Magnus and instead to the boy in his arms.He was obviously upset and scared.Alec didn’t want his presence terrifying the child.

“Hi Rafael,” Alec says in a low voice.

To Magnus’s surprise Rafael actually looks at Alec.Magnus quickly readjusts Rafael in his arms, placing him on his hip, so he can see Alec and Max more clearly.Jace and Clary sit silently on the couch, watching the introduction, with smiles on their faces.

Rafael opens his mouth and in a quiet voice he asks, “Why is baby boo?”

Magnus laughs heavily at Rafael’s question.Magnus opens his mouth to answer, but Alec cuts him off.

“It’s his warlock mark.”

“Papa has kitty eyes,” explains Rafael, looking up at his father.Rafael actually talked to a stranger.He’d never done that before and Magnus was really impressed.Rafael seemed to be calmed down, so Magnus tries to place him on the ground.Reluctantly Rafael lets his papa place him on the ground, Magnus making coloring books appear at his feet.Instantly Rafael grabs a crayon and starts to color the picture, oblivious of the world around him.

“Okay,” Magnus says moving toward the baby.“What seems to be the problem Alexander?Your baby looks happy to me.”

It was true.Max is smiling from ear to ear, intently watching Rafael color.His little chubby hands are making grabbing motions, wanting to join.

“Alec.”

“What?” Magnus asks.

“Everyone calls me Alec.”

Magnus rolls his eyes.“Alexander, is there something wrong with the child or not?”

Alec shoots back to father mode, looking down at his son.Max had placed the teething ring back in his mouth, drooling around it as he stares longingly at Rafael.

“The top of my son’s head is bleeding.Look,” Alec tells.Magnus moves close to the baby as Alec moves Max’s hair.The baby cries out in pain, tears rolling down his face.Rafael’s head pops up at the sound, his little legs running toward the baby.He throws himself against his papa’s legs as Magnus looks at the baby’s head.Rafael watches as a smile grows on his papa’s face, making Rafael less anxious.

“It seems your son is growing horns,” explains Magnus.

“Horns?” Clary asks.

Magnus nods.“It’s totally normal.Max is teething I can see and horns usually come in the same time.The horns are pretty painful for the baby, but I can give you a cream to make it hurt less.”

“Meese have horns!” yells Rafael.Magnus laughs at his son, proud of how outgoing he’s becoming. Magnus has been teaching him the animals and Rafael has really enjoyed it.

“Moose,” Magnus corrects.“And yes they do have horns.”

Rafael smiles proudly at his father and then turns his attention back to the baby.Unsurely Rafael reaches out for the baby, at to his surprise Max grabs his hand.Max lets out an excited squeal and tries to bring Rafael’s hand into his mouth.He was at the age that everything went into his mouth.Alec stops Max before the hand passes his lips, separating the two boys.Max lets out an annoyed yelp.Alec hands Max his bunny, which makes him happy again.

Rafael’s eyes light up at the sight of the bunny.“I have plushie too!” Rafael explains holding up his monkey.“Munee!”

“Wow,” Alec tells, exaggerating.

As if Max understood what Rafael said he holds up his bunny and blanket.“Bunwe, blankie.”

Magnus copies Alec’s tone, “Wow Max.”With Rafael occupied Magnus tells Alec he’s going to make the cream and ducks out of the room.From the back room Magnus can hear Alec talking to Rafael.Magnus is so happy Rafael’s coming out of his shell and has no idea how Alec did it.

Alec stares at the little boy with the monkey in his hand, the boy’s eyes glued on his son.Alec knows the boy was scared before and doesn’t want to push him.But his parabati doesn’t seem to have the same idea.Instead Jace gets up and moves next to the boy, kneeling down.

“Hi Rafael,” Jace says.“Aren’t you a big shadowhunter?You’ll be training at the institute in no time.”

Rafael is not happy about this.He leaps onto the couch and snuggles into Alec’s side, tears rolling down his face.Yelps of pain escape from his throat as Rafael hugs Alec.

“Really Jace?” Alec says angrily.

“What’d I say?” Jace questions.

“Blondie!What did you do to my son?” Magnus asks as he walks back into the room.Magnus gives Jace an evil look that causes Jace to back up.

Rafael sees his father and lets up a whimper, snuggling further into Alec.“Papa,” he cries, not letting go of Alec.Magnus moves to the couch and rubs Rafael’s arms, handing Alec the cream.Rafael lets go of Alec, and crawls into his papa’s arms.Magnus hugs Rafael, kissing the top of his head.

“Alexander I want you to rub the cream on the skin above the horns twice a day,” Magnus explains, bouncing Rafael up and down.“And I want you to come back in a week.”

Alec smiles down at his baby, answering “Of course,” before he even knows what he’s saying.

Jace and Clary snicker, looking at Alec.“Wait why?” Alec asks.

“Because I wanna check on him,” Magnus explains, turning around to leave the living room.“See yourselves out.”

The shadowhunters slowly get up from the couch, and move to the door.Alec holds his blueberry in his arms, a part of him anxious to see Magnus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you wanna see?


	8. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Max visit Magnus and Rafael for Max's checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay.

It had been a week since the shadowhunters dropped into Magnus’s loft, and Magnus was actually looking forward to seeing Alec and baby Max.The two brought out something in Rafael, something that Magnus wanted to stick.He thought if they came by more often Rafael might come out of his shell.

Magnus sits on his living room couch, in the same spot Alec had sat, watching Rafael play with his toy car.Rafael pushes the car around the carpet, making beeping sounds with his mouth.Magnus smiles happily at his son.Rafael had been through so much, he was glad to see that the boy could just be a kid, laugh, and have fun.

Ding.The doorbell rings, breaking Magnus from his trance.Magnus anxiously awaiting Alec pops up from the couch and picks up his shaking toddler.Rafael is still terrified of the doorbell, the toddler holding onto his father for dear life.Magnus walks to the front door, adjusting Rafael on his hip, so he can see Alec and Max.Gripping the doorknob, Magnus twist and opens the door his eyes landing on a less friendly sight.

A petite blonde haired women stands in the doorway, clothed in a black dress, holding a clip board.“Lydia Branwell,” Magnus sighs gesturing for her to enter.On que Rafael starts to cry, flailing in Magnus’s arms. He always panicked when Lydia came around, he thought she’d take him away.Magnus knew that Lydia didn’t appreciate that the boy was scared of shadowhunters, but Magnus couldn’t convince Rafael that he’s safe, so the beginning of the visit always began with a tearful toddler.

“Magnus, Rafael nice to see you this morning,” Lydia begins.“I will now do my normal search of the loft and then I’ll speak to Rafael.”

Lydia leaves Magnus and Rafael and moves around the loft she is very familiar with.The inspection of the loft usually gives Magnus enough time to calm down Rafael.Magnus plops himself down on the couch and places Rafael in front of his face.

“Monkey I need you to calm down okay?Papa’s here.You have to calm down and answer Lydia’s questions then she can go and we can play a game,” Magnus tries to bribe Rafael, which seems to work.The boy’s cries turn to whimpers as Rafael calms.“Good boy.”

But he doesn’t calm for long.Ding.The doorbell rings again, which causes Rafael to launch his body against Magnus.Magnus rolls his eyes and lifts the boy up.Alec has the worst timing.A little annoyed Magnus pulls open the door and lays his eyes on the beautiful nephillum.Alec wears a long sleeve black sweater with matching black jeans.Did shadowhunters ever wear anything other than black?Max sits on Alec’s hip, the baby clothed in a matching black sweater and blue jeans.Max is glamoured, the baby’s fist wrapped around the necklace.

“Alexander,” Magnus says waving the shadowhunter in.“We are in the middle of a visit, but as soon as Ms. Branwell leaves I can give Max a checkup.”

“Visit?” Alec asks.As if Lydia heard him, she walks into the room, a little stunned by the sight of another shadowhunter.

“Lydia Branwell,” she introduces sticking out her hand.

Alec adjusts Max and sticks out his hand, shaking Lydia’s.“Alec Lightwood.”

Lydia’s eyes widen at the name, clearly aware of who he is.Her eyes then move to baby Max who is staring at Rafael wrapped in Magnus’s arms.“Alec Lightwood, the shadowhunter that adopted a warlock child?”

Alec smiles and pulls the necklace off of Max’s head, the baby’s skin transforming to a light blue.“The very same,” Alec tells proudly.

Max, wanting to play, begins to squirm in Alec’s arms, making grabbing motions toward Rafael.“Play?” Max asks.

Alec chuckles and looks up at Magnus, asking with his eyes.Magnus shakes his head and looks down at the baby.“Sorry Max, Rafael has to answer some of Ms. Branwell’s questions, then he can play.”

Rafael, who has settled down, peeks at Max.“I pay!”Rafael exclaims.Was Magnus hearing this right?Rafael wants to “pay” (he means play)?And is he excited?

“Rafael can play with the warlock,” Lydia tells.“I’ll ask him questions as he plays.”

Magnus smiles at this and at his happy son.Leaning down Magnus places Rafael on the floor, who runs toward his toy chest.It stuns Magnus to see how outgoing Rafael is.He isn’t glued to Magnus and is actually laughing.

Gently Alec bends down and places Max on the floor, letting the infant crawl toward Rafael.Max was an excellent crawler and would be walking any day now, Alec was sure of it.Rafael continues to dig around in his toy chest, and finally pulls out a couple of figurines.Excited to play with his friend, Rafael moves closer to Max and plops down on the floor.

“These are pirates,” Rafael explains, as he holds out the figures so Max can see.Magnus laughs.How could Rafael pronounce pirates, but not more simple words?

Lydia moves closer to the two children, kneeling next to Rafael.Lydia begins to question Rafael, the boy surprisingly answering.“How often are these visits?” Alec asks, Magnus’s focus moving from Rafael to Alec.

“Once or twice a week,” Magnus answers.The meetings were very annoying.If Magnus wasn’t home at the time of the visit, he’d get an angry letter from the Clave, causing Magnus to become worried every time he leaves the house.

“That seems excessive,” Alec says, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Magnus huffs, “Yes.It seems you shadowhunters do not trust a downworlder raising one of your own.”

Alec knows this is true.He cannot imagine how much trouble Magnus went through to keep Rafael safe and with him.Alec knows that Magnus is a great father, it’s obvious, and doesn’t understand why the Clave can’t see it.

“I trust you,” Alec tells.“You seem like a great father.”

Magnus is taken aback.Did a shadowhunter really accept him raising another shadowhunter?

“Thank you Alexander.”

Lydia finishes up her interview and excuses herself.

“Okay,” Magnus starts, moving toward Rafael and Max.“How’s Max doing?”

Alec smiles at the mention of his son, the younger male walking over to him.Alec leans down and scoops Max up, the baby protesting with a shriek.Rafael lets out a cry as his friend is taken away, the boy looking at the unknown man upset.Rafael’s lip starts to quiver, the toddler making grabby hands toward Magnus.

Magnus sighs, lifting up his son as he starts to cry.“I pay with babe,” Rafael whimpers, reaching for Max.Max does the cutest thing and reaches for Rafael, the baby beginning to cry.Both Alec and Magnus hold their crying sons, the two bouncing them up and down, trying to calm them down.

“Monkey I promise that you can play with Max after Papa gives him a checkup,” Magnus reassures, rubbing circles on Rafael’s back.

Rafael seems to accept this, stopping his crying.Alec has also calmed down Max, both boys tolerating the situation.“Rafe,” Magnus coos.“Why don’t you play with your train set, while I make sure Max is healthy?”Magnus gently places Rafael on the floor in front of his new trainset the boy has been obsessed with.Rafael is obviously unsure if he should play, but the toys are just too alluring.The toddler grabs the closest train and starts to push it down the tracks, train noises escaping his lips.

“Okay,” Magnus tells, gesturing for Alec to sit on the couch.“Let’s check out Max’s horns.”

Alec sits where Magnus had indicated, holding Max firmly in his grasp.Max settles back against Alec’s chest, his eyes glued to Rafael.“Dada, I play,” Max tells, reaching for Rafael.Alec places a kiss between Max’s horns, hugging Max.Alec is so proud how sociable his son is being.This is the first child Max has met and the two seem to be getting along great.Alec is also impressed by his son’s speech.Max is talking extremely well for a 1 year old, barely messing up any words.Though Alec likes his son’s talking ability, Alec also thinks that Rafael’s baby talk is extremely endearing.

“Sorry Max not yet.”

“How has he been?” Magnus asks, taking a seat next to Alec.

“Good.He cries when I apply the ointment, but the bleeding has stopped and Max has been feeling much better,” Alec explains.

“That’s very good,” Magnus assures.The older man then does something that makes Alec a little uncomfortable.Magnus sticks out his hands, wanting to hold Max.“May I?”

Alec doesn’t move.Max hates to be held by anyone but Alec, he always has. “He doesn’t really like anyone, but me.”

Magnus chuckles.“I understand why,” Magnus jokes.“It would just be easier for me to make sure he’s okay if I could hold him.But if it’s that much of a problem I can just…”

“No,” Alec interrupts.Alec wants to make sure Max is healthy.He also trusts Magnus, he knows he won’t hurt Max.Slowly Alec lifts Max up, placing the infant onto Magnus’s lap.Instead of crying or screaming Max does something surprising.Max starts to giggle and hugs Magnus.Both Alec and Magnus sit stunned.Little Max continues to squeeze Magnus as the warlock unfreezes, rubbing the boy’s back.

“Thank you Max,” Magnus sings.

“You’re such a good boy Blueberry,” Alec tells.

Magnus laughs at the nickname, looking down at the blue boy, realizing he does resemble a Blueberry.“Blueberry.I like that.”

Still smiling, Magnus pries Max off of him, the baby holding onto his designer shirt for dear life.Magnus lightly turns the baby around, so he is now facing Rafael.Magnus allows a few blue sparks to leave his fingers, the magic running up and down Max.

Rafael, who had been preoccupied with his trainset, hops up off the floor and runs toward Magnus at the sight of his magic. “Magcic!”

“Yes Rafe, Papa’s using magic.”Magnus watches as Rafael hops up and down excited by the magic.

“Pay?” Rafael questions, grabbing Max’s hand.

Baby Max cheers, kicking his legs.Alec and Magnus both laugh, impressed by the boys’ instant bond.Appeasing his son, Magnus places Max on the floor, the infant crawling as soon as he hits the floor.Rafael cheers, chasing after Max.

“How is he?” Alec questions, a little worried.

“Max is a healthy little baby,” Magnus assures.“I’d continue putting the cream around where the horns are coming through.Right now the horns are just tiny bumps, but it seems that they’re going to grow more as he grows.He might experience pain as they grow, but it’s nothing I can’t fix with a little magic.”

Alec lets out a sigh of relief, leaning back on the couch.“Thank you so much Magnus.I can’t describe how much it means to me that you were willing to help me out.”

Magnus smiles, “The pleasure was all mine Alexander.”

“How much do I owe you?” Alec realizes he never paid the warlock.

Magnus shakes his head, completely shocked that he is about to turn down payment.“How about this, you and Max come have a play date every week.That’s your payment.”

Alec sits shocked.“Really that’s what you want?”

“My son is terrified of everyone and everything, for good reason mind it.But with your son he is a totally different person.”Magnus hopes the shadowhunter will agree.

“It would be good for Max to socialize,” Alec tells.“I think weekly playdates will be a good idea.”

Magnus is thrilled.Alec and Magnus watch the kids play, enjoying the laughter booming from their sons’ mouths.Rafael is teaching Max how to build to build a tower, which Max knocks down every time Rafael manages to get three blocks high.Though the blocks never turn into a true tower Rafael doesn’t seem to mind.The boy is just happy to have a friend to play with.After another ten tries Rafael attempts to verbally explain what the two are doing.“No Max we makin’ bok tower.”Max still doesn’t understand, the baby knocking down the next three blocks Rafael stacks.Rafael just laughs and shakes his head.

“Rafael’s baby talk is the cutest,” Alec tells, glancing over to Magnus.

“When I found him he couldn’t speak.He knew a little Spanish, but not much.His baby talk is a big improvement,” Magnus explains, proud of his son.

“Wow.”Alec couldn’t imagine the life Rafael had before Magnus.Alec has seen the scars on the boy’s neck.Rafael must have been so scared before Magnus found him.And he must be one brave boy.

The two fathers sit watching their children play for another hour, before Alec’s phone rings.The institute needs him back, which Alec is annoyed by.Alec was really enjoying the quality time he was spending with Rafael, Magnus, and Max.Alec tells Magnus he has to leave and then moves toward Max and Rafael.Gently Max lifts up Max, holding the boy in his arms.

“We’ll see you next week Rafael for another playdate,” Alec tells, as he moves toward the door.

Magnus plucks up Rafael and follows Alec toward the door.“Say bye to Max and Alec,” Magnus says, squeezing Rafael, as Alec opens the door.

Rafael gives Alec and Max a shaky wave, a huge smile sitting on his face.“Bye Max, bye Awec.”

Alec’s heart raises as he hears his name escape Rafael’s lips.Alec jostles Max, who was cuddling into his chest, wanting him to also say goodbye.“Maxie can you say goodbye?”

“Bye, bye,” Max screams, the boy ducking back into Alec’s chest as soon as he’s done.Alec knows Max is tired, which means he’s going to be extra clingy.

“See you next week Magnus,” Alec tells, as he moves down the hall.

“I’m counting the seconds Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Kudos so I know if I should continue the story.  
> I love to hear your ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kudos and comments.


End file.
